I Found the Avengers in My Kitchen
by Aeri The Maribou
Summary: Aeri is woken up to her dog barking. When she investigates, she meets the Avengers. Talk about awesome! Now she has to try and get them back home before it's too late. Can she? Or will the Avengers be living in her house forever? OC X ?
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers are in My Kitchen

AERI'S POV

I woke up to hear my dog barking. For no reason. My dog is usually pretty quiet, she never barks or anything. And she was barking right in my face. She wasn't even ten inches from my face, barking. I give her a bonk on the head, making her be quiet. Suddenly, she grabs my hand in those big jaws of hers and drags me down the stairs. It's a good thing I usually fall asleep on my bed in my clothes from the day before because when we got into my small kitchen, there were the Avengers. In their armor too. I love their armor. Except for Captain America's. His just looks stupid…

Loki was there, too. He looked more annoyed than anything. The rest looked confused. And startled. Can't leave out startled. Elizabeth-my dog- barked at them while I just stared. Finally, I got annoyed and picked her up and put her outside, where she continued to bark until my neighbor screamed at her to stop. Elizabeth is a corgi. I named her after the queen of England. Why not? Tony Stark finally broke the ice. "Sooo… What's the dog's name?" I looked up. I was looking nervously at Loki, who looked like he was about to destroy something in my house. "Her name's Elizabeth," I reply quietly, I usually don't talk to people except at work where I have to talk to the customers buying groceries. Mr. Stark just nods. Thor glares at Loki, who had snorted at my choice of names. I look puzzled.

"Umm… What are you doing in my house?..." I finally asked. "We were wondering the same exact thing," Captain America replied. Loki gave me an accusing glare. I looked at him innocently. "I don't know what happened. I thought you guys were from movies," I reply, mostly directed at Loki. He didn't look convinced.

"Well, until we find out how to leave, we're gonna need a place to stay," Black Widow said. They all looked at me pleadingly. "I just met you like three minutes ago! You can't honestly think that just because I like your movies I'm just gonna hastily allow you to stay here," I say, causing their faces to droop. I was honestly surprised to see them do that. I thought it was just an Iron Man thing! Well, at least Loki didn't give me the look. I would have burst out laughing in front of them all. And trust me, my laugh isn't too pretty. "Well, we DID land in this house, pretty much stating that we are MEANT to live in here until we get back home," Thor explained. Him and his destiny stuff. I sighed. This WAS a once in a lifetime opportunity. And you don't always see the Avengers. I sighed, giving in. "But sadly for you, I only have two air mattresses so some of you have to sleep on the couch or on the floor," I explained.

After some time, we set up the air mattresses, one in my room- Black Widow is sleeping in my room- and sit at my table. There, I lay out some waffles and allow them to eat. It was 3:00 in the afternoon but whatever! Anytime is waffle time! I almost did my waffle dance when I took a bite out of my food, but decided not to. They would just think I was a loon. Which, I was. But they would be allowed to figure that out in a later time. Captain America-Steve Rogers- politely thanked me before digging in as if he hadn't eaten in a while. They all did. Except for Loki, he just poked at the waffles as if they were a worm not worthy to be eaten. I would have eaten the worm anyways. Yum.

"Um, Loki, aren't you going to eat?" I ask softly, not wanting to annoy him until we know each other longer. He glares at me and I shrink a little. "How do you know my name, mortal?" He asks me, his voice deadly cold. "I told you about the movies, didn't I?" I ask, softer than before. He looks confused. Tony- Iron Man- explained the concept of movies to Loki, Thor, and Steve. I ran into my living room and gathered all of the movies I had on the super heroes. And we watch them.


	2. The Most Normal Day

The Most Normal Day

AERI'S POV

So, we finished the movies pretty late. Bruce Banner-the Hulk- fell asleep after his movie finished. Hawkeye and Black Widow-Clint and Natasha- fell asleep when they found out neither of them had a movie. Finally, I woke them all up to watch the Avengers. After the movies, they all looked pretty disturbed. "Everything in the movies was true. It's like they were stalking us almost our entire lives," Tony said with a shudder. Poor guy. I patted him on the back. Loki wasn't as disturbed, but he was still disturbed. I glanced at my watch. "Alright, everyone asleep," I called to them all before taking Natasha to my room. After I gave her some of my pajamas, I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard the door open and saw my dog jump on my bed. I sat up and gave Loki a puzzled look. "The cursed dog wouldn't stop scratching at your door and whining," he explained before closing the door. I winced when he had to slam it shut. Natasha jumped up a tried to grab her non-existent gun. "Relax. Loki had to slam my door to let in Elizabeth," I explain to her. She glared at the door before lying back down on the air mattress and going back to sleep.

I woke up at my alarm clock. It read 8:00 AM. I groaned and got up, narrowly avoiding Natasha's head. Needless to say, she still woke up. This time, not as fast and sudden as last time. "Sorry," I tell her. She just nodded and plopped back down. I walked out of my room to call out of work. "Hello?" I heard my squeaky- voiced boss ask on the other line. "Hey… *cough cough*I'm gonna have to call out of work today. I have a bad… *cough cough* cold," I explain. "Okay, hope you feel better," she replies. "*cough cough* Thanks. Bye," I hastily end the call, not liking to lie. "A cold, huh?" Bruce asks. I jump. "Well I don't want to work or come home to a burned down house," I reply, guilt riddling my voice. He just nods. I walk upstairs to see Natasha waiting for me. "Um, it seems that you fit my clothes well enough so, here you go," I say, throwing her a pair of jeans and a T- shirt.

And so the day went on. I prepared breakfast, this time Thor forced Loki to eat the waffles. Afterwards, I cleaned the house while making them sit outside, giving them refreshments when they asked for them. After I finished that, I taught Steve how to play Black Ops Two while Thor watched with great interest. Loki sat there, bored. Clint and Natasha played a board game, Tony hacked my computer's file and started playing with it, and Bruce read a book with a sleeping corgi on his lap. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole and saw my land lord. I forgot to pay my rent. I bolted upstairs and grabbed my wallet. Opened my door and walked out, closing it quickly.

"Hi, Tom," I say politely.

"Hiding something?" He asked, knowing couldn't lie that good.

"What? No," I reply, keeping my voice from squeaking. He gave me a look before explaining why he was at my house. I quickly paid the rent and walked inside, willing myself to not slam the door. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" Steve asked. I shook my head. "Nah, it was just my land lord. I forgot to pay rent," I explain. "Aeri, your computer's boring!" A whiny voice complained. "Yeah, well I don't have any internet," I explain to Tony. He looks sad for a moment, before going back to reading my files. "What's with these stories?" He asks. My head bolts up and I quickly shut the files. "I like to record my dreams for lucid dreaming. My dreams are pretty strange so don't read them," I demand. Tony's eyebrow arches for a moment before he shrugs.


	3. And It Was STILL The BEST Day Ever

And It Was STILL The BEST Day Ever

AERI'S POV

We were all bored sitting around the living room. It had been about two days since I met the Avengers and it was already getting annoying. Tony would complain that I didn't have any science stuff, Loki would play with magic, resulting in broken stuff littering the house and a mentally scarred dog, Bruce would just sit there quietly, which I don't like, Natasha and Clint would still be playing darts, Steve broke my only punching bag, and Thor tried to fix a few things, resulting in an angry me and even more broken stuff. I banned Tony from my computer. I caught him reading my dreams. I haven't really slept for a full eight hours. No. I only got like four hours of sleep these past two days. And then when I snap at Tony he wonders why. Today, I slept for about five hours, so that was a small improvement. Plus, I got Loki to stop playing with harmful magic.

"Hey Aeri," my head pops up from the couch. "Hmm?" I indicate for Tony to go on. "Maybe you should show us around," he suggests. "You mean New York City? The place I dread because of the crowded areas?" I ask with a tint of terror in my voice. New York has too many crowded places. I'm claustrophobic. I barely manage a five minute walk to work without having a nervous breakdown. I'm barely surviving sitting in the crowded living room full of people to protect me! "Yeah, is there something wrong?" Tony asked. I nod my head. "I have claustrophobia. New York is crowded and closed in," I explain to everyone. They were listening to our little conversation. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand," Tony says in a somewhat mocking tone. "You don't understand. Mine is severe. If the place is crowded and I can't move around easy enough for my standards I'll have a MASSIVE nervous breakdown," I explain. Steve glares at Tony. "Could we at least go to Central Park?" He asks, moving away from Steve. I sigh and think for a minute. Central Park is never crowded or closed in. But, the way there is pretty crowded. It's only a five minute walk. "Fine," I say in a defeated tone. Tony punches the air in triumph.

When everyone is ready, we head out. The first minute is good until we reach the crowd. People are walking in one way or the other, bumping into me. I start to hyperventilate and panic a little. Bruce notices and pulls me away from the crowd. Luckily, no one knows the Avengers are moving down the street. I made sure they put something on that covers their faces. "Hey, it's alright. Nothing to be afraid of. Just breathe," Bruce tells me. After a while, he get me to calm down and continue on with the rest. In five minutes, we were at Central Park. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sat down in the grass. It felt cool. I pulled out my old MP3 player and listened to Linkin Park, watching the Avengers walk around the whole time. Loki sat down next to me. I took out my headphones- which were playing Crawling- and gave him a questioning look. "I'm very bored," he simply stated. The rest of the team came up to us. "We're all bored," Clint stated. I snorted. "And you're expecting me to do what?" I asked them. They started to shift uneasily on their feet. "We want you to take us to explore the city," Tony finally spoke up. I looked at him as if he was crazy. He instantly put his hands up and backed away. I sighed and stood up. "Come on, let's go. Might as well get over my fear," I reply. Tony punched the air in triumph again.

When we got to the city, I regretted my decision. I tried to take deep breaths as we walked into the more crowded spaces but it didn't help. I was going to have a nervous breakdown soon. I started to hyperventilate, trying to be quiet. My face grew red and I looked down. This was just the beginning. I was just about to run away screaming and crying when I felt a hand grab mine. Natasha had noticed me about to have a breakdown. My breathing significantly became deeper and slower. The red tint went away from my face. Memories of my mom holding my hand and soothing me came to my mind. I looked at her gratefully. She just nodded.

AERI'S APPEARANCE: Long blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes are always described as stormy to calm blue. They alternate in the light. Her skin is pale without blemishes. She usually wears a white t- shirt underneath a black hoodie. She rarely wears shorts and usually wears black boot- cut jeans; even in the heat.

AGE: 23

We looked around the shops and got kicked out of Toys R Us. Apparently you can't take the cars out of their boxes and trip the old clerk lady. Who knew? After a while, Natasha let go of my hand. Luckily, I wasn't as stressed anymore and didn't have to hold her hand anymore. It was getting pretty annoying after I got over the fear. We went to the mall. I got over my fear of escalators fortunately. We looked around and had lots of fun. We caused a lot of trouble and I got banned from Walmart. But it was STILL the BEST day ever.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WALMART, TOYS R US, ANY STORES I PUT IN THIS STORY, ANY BAND OR SONG I PUT IN THIS STORY, OR THE AVENGERS! THANK YOU!**

** A/N: I kinda just made this to make it. I didn't really want to make you guys wait too long, whoever you are! Anyways, thanks for reading and please follow, favorite, and/ or rate! THANK YOU!**


End file.
